prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC43
, dubbed Fergie's Birthday Brouhaha in the English dub, is the 43rd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 43rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa tries to sort of her feelings for Fujimura after another classmate asks her for help confessing her own feelings for him. '' Summary Nagisa watches Fujipi practice one day, staring through the fence with panic and glee as she observes the scene before her unfold. She is joined by Honoka, who comments on the funny expressions she makes. Nagisa tries to deny it, even as Honoka tells her that as her friend, she doesn't have to. However, Nagisa runs off for Lacrosse practice and continues to deny it. Unknown to the both of them, another girl is watching him as well. Later, during an assembly the Vice Principal is announcing the results of the various classes to reveal who will be representing the school. The winning class is the 2nd year Sakura Class, so not only do they win a prize for it, but they will go on to compete against other school winners. As everyone heads through the hall and back to class, Nagisa runs into her classmate, Yui. After Yui falls over from ths, Nagisa questions her and asks if she is alright, managing to convince the flustered girl to confide in her by saying they are friends, and how much helping a friend means to her. Yui recalls the time Nagisa went to a farm and lent a hand, alongside Fujipi, and because Nagisa knows so much about him, she confesses her desire to get him a good gift, causing Nagisa to respond with shock as Yui goes on to admit having feelings for him. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King shouts at the Seeds of Darkness for their failures. At the Mansion of Darkness, Butler Zakenna take care of lunch. Zakenna A cooked some buns, but as he went to put the food with others, he noticed the other items missing. Zakenna B denies having anything to do with it but A doesn't believe him, checking the inside of his mouth after he notices his suspicious behavior. He spots the buns and B explains that the Seeds of Darkness don't really show much concern about food and didn't see any harm in it. Hidehiko and the others resume their own discussion. They won't be changing their plans, despite the recent failure. Yui and Nagisa ask Honoka what Fujipi may like, since she is his childhood friend. Nagisa seems sad the entire time, which doesn't go unnoticed by her. She reveals that since he was little, Fujimura has liked soccer and spent a lot of time kicking a ball around, inspiring Yui to get him a pair of shoes or a new soccer ball- although it may be a bit expensive. Honoka suggests that that he would appreciate any gift that came from the heart, which Yui agrees with before excitedly runs off. Nagisa attempts to join her but Honoka stops, finding this situation to be confusing. She asks how she can help Yui when she has feelngs for him as well, but Nagisa claims that because Yui is a precious friend of hers, she has to help her, even with something like this. She then runs off before Honoka is able to get her to reconsider. The girls run outside to the Soccer Field, where they notice that Fujimura isn't playing. Nagisa continues to try to convince herself that she is doing the right thing, then panics when they learn that he has twisted his ankle and cannot play for at least a day or so. But because it is a common injury for soccer players, they calm down after being informed he will be fine. The girls take this into consideration as they head to the shoe locker, and as Yui wonders about the gift. She is suddenly encouraged when Nagisa brings up "an amulet", which was in fact her own idea, causing Yui to ask about this. Nagisa decides not to say anything, explaining that it will help heal him, and he will feel better and do really good in the soccer game. Unable to realize this is what Nagisa was planning to do, Yui thanks her before happily running off. Nagisa is joined by Honoka, who tells her that while she can understand why she would want to help a beloved friend, she needs to be honest about her own feelings too. Nagisa suddenly snaps at her and claims that she already knows this- but because she can't do anything about it, she is suffering. She runs off in a huff, leaving a worried Honoka behind. Saddened, Nagisa sits by herself on the side of a hill. She now feels worse, considering how she left things with Honoka and knowing she was only trying to help her. However, as she frets over her poor friendship skills, she is joined by Fujipi, who is curious to see her sitting there so late in the day. He joins her while asking if she is cold, and she expresses relief when he reveals that his ankle will be fine. Sensing her odd behavior, Fujipi offers to ler her speak with him about it, but Nagisa refuses. But because she said it rudely she worries that he dislikes her now. He instead smiles, deciding to leave, but stops to drape his muffler around her neck, causing Nagisa to cry after he leaves. That evening, Honoka writes in the diary she and Nagisa gained from Wisdom. She is worried and really wants to help Nagisa, because of the many times she has helped her. But she doesn't really know how to. Meanwhile, Mepple and Pollun use the ''Prism Love Checker ''and get the worst score on it. Pollun claims that Mepple is the reason for it, then asks Nagisa to play with him- only to see that she is sleeping. He decides to go to sleep with her and Mepple comments that he actually knows she is not asleep. He jumps on her to get her up, causing Nagisa to yell at him in response. Mepple points out his suspicions that she wasn't really sleeping, and Nagisa decides to write a letter; one that she works on all night. The following morning, Nagisa prepares the bag with the muffler in it. She places her letter into the bag and leaves for school. But after arriving she bides her time by chatting with a classmate as Honoka sadly comes to class. She feels badly for not being able to think of a good solution to help her, but decides the best course of action would be to at least talk to her. Unfortunately she is unable to when Yui suddenly runs up to Nagisa and asks her to join her as she visits Fujipi. The girls approach the Soccer Field and Yui introduces herself to him, after they get him to notice them. She asks that he accepts the amulet she made for him, since she put her very heart and soul into it, and believes he will feel better and do well in his last middle school soccer game. Nagisa is shocked to realize that she wrote that exact same thing in her letter, then tearfully runs away after realizing she doesn't have anything worth giving him now. They both call out to her, but she doesn't hear them, so Yui continues on to confess her feelings. In the hallway, Honoka is heading upstairs while she continues to think about Nagisa. She still isn't sure of what to say or do but knows that talking to her is important. On the side of the grassy hill, Nagisa sadly tears up the letter she wrote. Mepple tries to get her to reconsider, but they are interrupted by Regine, who is still busy thinking about why Belzei Gertrude thinks they are not their old selves. Nagisa tries to throw stones at her to make her go away, but they miss as Honoka joins her. She tries to speak to Honoka but they decide to save it for later. They transform and a fight breaks out- but Nagisa is unable to focus and starts to cry again, until Mepple tells her that she isn't being her normal self. Regine attempts to take advantage of this by shooting a blast at her, but to their surprise, White takes the hit. Now angered and focused, Black begins to attack Regine with hand-to-hand combat and successfully punches her. Pollun sends the girls the Rainbow Bracelets and they used Rainbow Storm to chase her away. Later, Honoka gives Nagisa her bag and pushes her to head back while chatting about things she likes; such as heading home for dinner, and eating stew. Major Events *Nagisa attempts to confess to Fujimura Shougo for his birthday, but fails when Morioka Yui confesses to him first. *Verone's 2-Sakura class (the class with Nagisa & Honoka) won a school choral competition, which will lead to them competing against other schools in a later episode. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Juna *Evil King *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kometsuki Kyouto *Kimata *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Morioka Yui Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes